


Stone

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Series: HP Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne





	Stone

As the first hints of light played across the stone ceiling, Harry again ran his fingers over the grooves in the stone beside him. There were three hundred sixty-three; he'd counted them three times yesterday, just to be sure. Today would make three hundred sixty-four. One year's worth of tick marks, painstakingly etched into the stone wall of their prison.

A bony hand covered his and drew it back toward his chest, pulling him into a half-embrace against the thin body lying behind him.

"We survived one year, Harry," Severus whispered in his ear, "we shall doubtless survive the second."


End file.
